The present invention relates to inertia valves.
In one form of inertia valve, the ball or valve member is arranged to move against a biassing force and into engagement with a valve seat, under the influence of an inertial load. In order to accurately calibrate such valves, it is necessary to adjust the separation between the valve member and valve seat, so that manufacturing tolerances in the components of the valve can be accommodated.